


Most Likely a Ninja [Podfic]

by Morvidra



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/pseuds/Morvidra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of New York, Natasha just wants to sleep forever. Instead, she's got a new assignment: protection detail for Thor's girlfriend and her intern.</p>
<p>Story written by fabrega</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Likely a Ninja [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Most Likely a Ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178839) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Cover art by Morvidra

**Length** : 

16 minutes, 53 seconds

**Music** : 

Evening by Esther Garcia

**Streaming and Download** : 


End file.
